The Morning After Exists Without You And Me
by kerumi22
Summary: She knew she was alive. She knew there was a tomorrow. People just don't get it. To them the end of their lives is the end of the world. To some the end of a loved one is the end of the world. However the world will keep on turning. Can someone tell her brother, cousin and friend of her brother and cousin that?
1. Chapter 0

**DISCLAMER:**

I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own Ouran High School Host Club. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Hatori Bisco, respectively.

* * *

**A/N: **

Honey and Mori are in their first year of college.  
Tamaki and Kyouya are in their third year of high school  
Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru are in their second year of high school.  
Kagome is also in her second year of high school. I also made her eyes blue despite her parents not having them. I also changed who her father is, just a heads up.

This is my first time posting one of my stories so be warned!

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Kagome wandered around the western lands which was now in Makai. It was still strange to her despite knowing of this place for a year.

Taking step after step, she muses about how surreal everything was... even she can't believe what she has become and what she signifies. In her head, she was a fictional character and her life was nothing more than a story. That she didn't exist because time travel, demons, other dimensions, magic and herself are impossible.

Walking down a path that was made just for her, she believes that what she did and what she has become must be a creation of some twisted mind out there in the real world. The world where she didn't seem to glide, where she did not seem to weigh more than air, where she didn't feel like following the plot that was written for her... like she could make a decision that didn't mean anything to said world. A place where she was just another person living her life.

She stopped walking and looked up at the red sky that looked ominous and yet so enchantingly beautiful.

She knew she was alive and that she was real. She knew that humans just forgot and didn't remember the times when the impossible was possible and the unreal was real. She knew because she felt the pain and sadness of her past. The blood that watered the meadows of each fight and the stabs to the heart she felt when everything was falling apart.

There was no faking the emotional scars she bore. They still ached but dulled as time passed. It was still there though and new trouble always appeared to remind her with every blow and cut that it was real.

She stepped away from the path and moved toward the trees. In this garden that was constructed just for her she was not happy. She wasn't, because she didn't like following a path that was smooth. She knew that a smooth path didn't exist, at least, not for her. There would be obstacles in real life and the gods gave her a path; and it was never an easy one. She wouldn't have it any other way. After all, it gave her friends she considered family and the ability to protect them. So come what may, she will take it as long as her family is happy and everyone can live peacefully, she didn't mind. She will handle it. Even if it kills her.

Let humans be oblivious to everything and believe her to be a normal girl. It was and is better that way.

They don't need to worry for their lives.

They don't need to rediscover the world they believe to be fictional.

They don't need to poke and prod around.

They don't need a new world to claim and make their own.

They don't need to fear for what may never happen.

They don't need to start a war they won't win.

And with that thought she trudged out of the garden, intent on going home.

Back to the world where the unreal is unreal.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A storm was quickly approaching Japan.

That was what the weatherman had said.

One Haruhi Fujioka looked at the sky with dread. The sky was covered with dark clouds and the possibility of lightning and thunder was not too far off. It also didn't help that the clouds seem to be forming a center, as if the warning them that the wind wishes to form a hurricane.

She quickly shook her head to clear away the thoughts. Even if a hurricane did form, the school buildings were built like a fortress - or so claimed their head master during one of the drills. They could probably build a house of cards in here while a storm that has never been seen in human history was knocking on their doors.

'Damn rich people.'

Her closest friends may be rich and she may be involved romantically with one of them but their ignorance and the way they spent money without thought was still aggravating.

Even if the buildings were justifiable - I mean their parents want to make sure that their kids are safe and to parents that is worth spending a fortune on. Although making the buildings able to withstand a missile is a bit of an overkill. Especially since there is an underground bomb shelter in their school or rather under it.

She shook her head once more and went back to studying to keep her scholarship. Having the head master's son as your boyfriend doesn't mean letting them take care of the expenses of your schooling nor does it mean letting your grades slip.

The day passed by without much incident and soon it was time to head over to the host club with Kaoru and Hikaru flanking both sides.

She looked outside the glass and up to the sky. It didn't rain. The dark clouds still loomed over the sky and just stayed. It gave her a bad feeling.

The twins by her side looked outside as well and Hikaru said:

"It looks bad, doesn't it?" He smirked mischievously.

"Will you run into Tono's bed once it starts thundering or..." Kaoru trailed off, only to be joined by his twin a second later.

"Will you call him and say 'sleep with me'?"

Haruhi just stared at them although she was blushing on the inside. It may or may have not happened once before.

Just as Hikaru was about to open his mouth, a deafening roar was heard.

Everyone within a 10 mile radius of the center of the clouds that started to move - and people would've feared that it would actually form a hurricane if it weren't for the roar - heard it.

Everyone watched as the center started to open and things started falling. They were to far to see what were falling but a long silhouette that came out of the clouds - big enough to make out its features made all those watching open their mouth in disbelief.

"Is that a..." Haruhi started but was cut of by another deafening roar.

That was all it took to send people into panic.

"Dragon!"

The world of fantasy, fiction, and the unreal revealed themselves to humans once more. It rained down on them as beings no one thought to have existed screeched and roared.

The manslaughter that happened that day was no joke. The beings scattered and to every direction and left destruction in their wake. Guns seem to have little effect on them. It affected them as much as an ant bite - a minor annoyance.

Two of the beings they have started to call monsters were killed but it did nothing to even make a dent in the numbers that they came in.

The clouds have cleared and the sky was shining as if to mock the mere mortals cowering in fear. The monsters came only at night and a curfew was established a mere week after the monsters initial coming. Everything was immediately shut down because there were cases of monster sightings here and there. Nothing too major but it's better safe than sorry.

Japan is asking for help from their neighbors and allies.

It was given in the form of medicine and rations. There were some talks of soldiers from other countries being sent to Japan but they have all been rumors.

One hundred monsters came and the attacks had no pattern, sometimes in Tokyo, sometimes in Hokkaido, and sometimes some little village no one remembered or knew about until an attack happened.

It had been two weeks since the sky opened and Ouran shut it's doors. The board members decided that it was safer for them to stay than try to bring each one home. They called all the parents, and though some of them decided to send escorts for their child, most have allowed them to stay - after sending their own small team of bodyguards and paperwork to identify them.

Haruhi however was not allowed home. The Suohs did not allow the future wife to the heir out. They have received permission from Ranka, her father, and covered everything she needs.

Haruhi was worried for her father but Kyouya has assured that people have been assigned as her father's protectors. She is having a hard time trying to find something to do. Classes are still ongoing and she had homework but after she finishes it still is early. Her friends and classmates used to not having any chores to do didn't have the same problem.

She was grateful that her friends kept her busy but the atmosphere of the school was getting to her.

They talked about the monsters as if they could not reach them. Sure they showed genuine concern but they didn't get that they could be next. Despite the security they have.

Don't get her wrong they were really nice but it was like it was happening in another world.

Club activities were allowed as long as they were held indoors. And that was currently where she was heading.

The doors to the third music room was not opened to customers yet and she wanted to unwind before her guest talked about the 'poor commoners' outside with nothing to defend themselves with.

As soon as she stepped into the room the host king latched on her. Telling her that he would protect her, he had taken to the habit after the attack.

The host club soon opened and it was business as usual but She couldn't help but notice that Honey had a smile too sweet to be real and was eating cake too slowly and Mori looking outside the window every now and then. She wasn't the only one. Kyouya and the twins noticed too.

When the guests left, she walked towards them instantly.

"Is anything wrong senpai?" Haruhi asked, getting the other hosts' attention too.

Honey and Mori looked at her and then to the others. The spotlight was on them.

Honey looked at Mori and then to Haruhi.

"Takashi's sister is out there."

"You mean brother right?" Haruhi asked.

"He is also at school you know." The twins put there two cents in.

" No. I have a little sister." Mori said.

"You mean the one that was from your father's previous marriage?" Kyouya inquired.

Mori merely nodded.

The others were shocked they didn't know this little tidbit of information.

"What?! Really?! Mori senpai has a little sister?" Tamaki blurted out.

"According to his files, yes. I am curious about his mother though. I can't find any information about her not even her name." Kyouya added.

"Mother was disowned after falling for a commoner." Mori disclosed.

"Don't make her sound bad Takashi. She is really nice. Her and uncle were in an arranged marriage and they both decided to have a clean break if they found someone else they loved. Uncle was already with someone when Takashi's mother fell in love. Her family however didn't like it." Honey explained.

"Wait so that means... Satoshi is your half brother?" Haruhi clarified.

Mori nodded.

"I thought that both younger siblings were only half. I should've researched more thoroughly." Kyoya admitted.

"I would like it if you don't." Mori said with an impressive glare.

"Kyo-kun might be our friend but if you bother Go-chan..." Honey may have said it in an overly sweet tone, but the threat underlying it was not missed.

"I understand." Kyouya replied.

"So~ is she sick?" Kaoru asked.

"Mother doesn't want protection." It was all Mori said.

" She says that she was probably at the safest place..." Honey trailed off.

"That's preposterous." Kyouya exclaimed.

"Didn't you say that she married a commoner?" Hikaru asked.

"What could possibly make her think she's safe without protection?" Kaoru continued.

"We don't know." Mori answered their query. He was really confused about that as well. Wouldn't she want to keep her family safe.

"They live at a shrine... that maybe why... I'm not sure..." Honey was definitely unsure as to why she would think as such. He has been there a few days at a time and remembering the place gave him comfort. It was such a peaceful place and with Kagome there it was a little slice of heaven. He really loves her, not as a lover, she weighs so much more in his heart than any other woman. He always begged to stay longer. He wasn't the only one who begged. Takashi would always hide away the day they left. Kagome always found him though. It was like she could sense him.

He envied Takashi. He has a wonderful sister to spoil. Brothers are great and all but he really wanted a little sister to spoil.

"This cannot be! We must make sure that she accepts! The poor princess must be scared! Let us go to this shrine and comfort her!" The king exclaimed.

"Yeah! Let's go! Let's go!" The twins excitedly threw their hands into the air.

"Mother! Get permission!" Tamaki pointed at Kyouya who was already calling someone.

'They're just doing this to meet Mori senpai's sister. ' Haruhi thought. 'They really don't sense the danger. Damn rich people.'

Haruhi was really aggravated. She loved them, really she did but they aren't the only ones in trouble if the monsters attacked them. Security personnel will also get hurt.

She wanted to protest, but when she came to her senses they were already in a car.

She needed to stop thinking so much.

By the time they got there, it was getting dark. They needed to finish this quickly.

When they got to the Higurashi shrine, they were already presented a challenge.

The stairs.

It would've been fine if it were just a few steps but this was going to be a full on hike.

"Wow. Your sister must be fit." The twins echoed each other.

"This obstacle is nothing! It is for the peace of mind of our senpai!" Tamaki ran up the stairs with vigor.

"Ah! We don't really wanna do this but..." Hikaru started.

"We can't really leave him. Plus Haruhi already ran after him." Kaoru looked at his brother and they both sighed.

After the stairs of doom as the twins have dubbed them, they followed Mori and Honey towards the front door.

The door was answered by a woman who had black hair and brown eyes. She was definitely Mori's mother.

"Takashi! Honey! What brings you around with your friends?" She smiled warmly as she acknowledge the others.

"We-" Mori started but was cut off.

"Did your father send you? Honestly, if he's so worried then he shouldn't let you wander about. Come inside. Dinner's almost ready. I will set up the futons in the living room. I hope you don't mind sharing. Our home is small after all." She continued to babble.

Those who didn't know the woman looked at each other.

'Was this talkative woman really Mori senpai's mother?'

They looked alike but...

She was warm and friendly.

They had a good time talking with her and soon it was dinner time.

"Right this should be enough. Thank you for your help." Mori's mother who they have decided to call auntie said as she dropped the last of the futons on the living room floor.

Mori merely nodded.

"Although we appreciate the gesture, we cannot stay the night and will have to go after dinner." Kyouya said with his polite smile.

"It's already dark. You should stay here. It is safer." Auntie repeated.

They always came back to this point. They really did try hard to convince her but she wouldn't have any of it. That was saying something. It was always the host club that guided the flow but it seems auntie was better or used to dealing with such situations. They enjoyed their time here and wanted the woman protected.

"I really don't see how this place is safer auntie but I know better than to argue with you. We will stay the night." Honey decided for them.

"Mother. Where's Kagome and Souta?" Mori asked.

They have learned that Mori also had another half sibling called Souta.

"They should be at the Archery range. Would you want to watch them while I set up the table?" Auntie said.

"Sure." Honey replied.

The host club approached the siblings. One was shooting her arrows and hitting the mark with deadly accuracy. The other was sitting down on a bench watching.

"Kagome. Souta." Mori jumped back and at the place he standing on just a few seconds ago was an arrow.

The hosts were dumbfounded. Did they not like each other? They were under the impression that they had a great sibling relationship but maybe that was just one sided on Mori's part.

**A/N:**

First of all, I want to give thanks to everyone who has liked this story so far. I have only joined so I cannot message you until the 24th hour since I signed up.

Thank you and I am sorry but I will not update everyday. I will try to find time to write as much as I can, but I cannot promise a daily update on this story.

I will try to reply to you as soon as I can. :)

Next, Mori is Kagome's brother. I want to keep who I have intended for her a secret, so bear with me please.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Niisan! I'm so sorry!"

The teenage girl with black hair and blue eyes ran in front of Mori and clasped her hands together looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. He just patted her head and smiled. They assumed this was Kagome and the male that was walking towards them was Souta. They were glad they didn't seem to dislike one another.

"Hey bro! What made you stop by? Hey Honey san." Souta greeted.

"Mitsu-nii!" Kagome said as a greeting.

"Hey Sou-chan, Go-chan!" Honey greeted back.

"Dinner is ready." Mori informed them.

"Thanks for calling us." She smiled and stopped when she caught movement from the corner of her eyes. She looked at the hosts and the hosts looked at her.

She seemed so fragile to them. With her delicate face, small hands, pale skin and slight build.

"Go-chan, Sou-chan, meet our friends. They're in the same club as us." Honey introduced them.

"Hello. I'm Kagome Higurashi." She bowed to them.

Not knowing what to say they bowed slightly.

"Haha! Don't mind her. She's all manners and stuff. Just don't make her angry." Souta casually said. It looks like all the talkative ones are from their mother but Satoshi isn't the quiet type.

"So you didn't really answer my question." Souta reminded them as they walked back.

"It's about your protection." Honey answered.

"Oh that. Thanks for the offer but we don't need it." Souta said.

They started another debate but they never answered why they were safe here and why they were adamantly refusing. Anyone else would've jumped at the opportunity. The whole way back Kyoya noticed Kagome listening intently to their conversation. She looked a little lost when Honey said 'protection'. It looked like she is trying to get what's happening by listening in on the conversation. But surely she knows. She would have been overseas to not know and given her status - a commoner - she couldn't have been. Plus, she has never been outside the country before. Kyouya was sure because he was starting to turn into a that might have a benefit if the Morinozuka family claims her.

After dinner they were provided with a set of clothes and a bath. They found it easy to like these people - even if the grandfather was weird - and didn't want them to get hurt.

They couldn't do anything because they've refused as strongly as they asked. They just went to sleep and hope they can convince them before they leave tomorrow to take their offer.

A loud sound disturbed them however.

Outside something was screeching. They were afraid that it was an attack but when they opened the window there was nothing outside. Kyouya called security to ask what the sound was but they didn't hear anything.

It was at that moment that they feared. It all seemed so much more real, when they were outside of the school, hearing that awful screeching and the sound of electricity. They tried to get some sleep and with great difficulty they eventually fell into slumber.

Kagome was the first thing the twins opened they're eyes to. She was going to the kitchen probably to prepare their breakfast. They looked at the time on their phone and groaned.

It was only 5am. Can she not hum so happily. People are trying to sleep. then looked at each at other. Annoyed faces changed to bright ones.

Sure. It might be considered mean and rude to scare someone who was nothing but good to you in their own house where they were fed and graciously allowed to sleep for the night. Especially someone as fragile looking as Kagome but this IS the Hitachiin twins we are talking about. The host club's very own little devils.

They took out the masks they had prepared from their bag, which they never got to use since there was no opportunity to do so, and fixed them into place. They crept silently and were just a few feet away from Kagome when she turned.

She stared at them and giggled from behind a hand.

The twins, with their hands and one foot up, were frozen in place. Cheeks flushing as embarrassment filled them.

"Good morning Hikaru-san, Kaoru-san." She smiled indulgently at couldn't help but feel like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Good morning." They said in unison. Their body still frozen in place.

She turned her back to them and returned to mixing flour and some milk and twins stared at her for a long time before it registered that they just failed. She didn't even know them well enough.

'It is so on.' The twins thought.

Breakfast was a quiet event, surprisingly.

"So, you going to school or what?" Souta asked his brother though he was sure enough that Honey will answer him. He wished his brother talked more.

"We will but it's not good to waste food, Go-chan doesn't cook much you know." Honey replied half a pancake sticking out of his mouth.

Kagome had gone ahead and made pancakes, waffles, and other different types of pastries. She knew Honey so well.

The others also agreed, it might not have been made by a world class chef but it was filled with love. Though they didn't know it. They knew something was making them love the food before them but only Haruhi knew what it was.

They really did try to convince them after their meal, as they got prepared, and before they left. All to end in failure and invites to come over some other time. What they did accomplish was making auntie think of letting Kagome and Souta go to Ouran. She said to them that her children needed to resume their education without being bothered by monster sightings which tended to cut their schooling short as the teachers made sure everyone was in the gym being quiet and huddled together.

"I can't afford it though." Auntie smiled but something was off, it was still kind but there was some... humor? Her eyes told them that she was amused.

"I will tell father." Mori told her. The hosts weren't sure but there seemed to be hope in his gaze. It was clear that he wanted to do something for them. He hovered behind auntie's and Kagome's backs while they continued with chores throughout their entire stay.

"I can't wait to have you in school Go-chan, Sou-chan." Honey was so thrilled the flowers around him were twirling and multiplying at an amazing rate.

"School... really? Do we have to?" Souta whined.

"Of course you do. Speaking of, the two of you better get ready as well." Auntie chided him with a warm smile.

'Your sister misses enough for the both of you.' Auntie muttered to herself. Kagome caught it though and prevented herself from laughing hosts felt better leaving after that.

They didn't need to tell her that the school was in lock down and that students are only allowed outside when they have a minimum of 20 bodyguards with them. Kagome and Souta will be under school arrest until auntie takes the protection offered to them. It was a win-win situation.

**A/N:**

I don't want to use Tamaki a lot as he would more than likely lead the conversation astray. I already try to explain as much as I can which leads to who knows where. I will be using him but not a lot.

Using him... that sounds so... wrong.

I won't be showing a lot of their thoughts until needed though...

AND

This is going to be slow in the romance department... probably...

I don't like updating on my phone but I am too lazy to open my laptop. Any who, I wanted to send PM's but my body is not cooperating with me so... I would like to thank SarcasticSapphire, Yuzuki Kuchiki and Miyako Dea for reviewing.

It's great that you like it so far Yuzuki Kuchiki, I hope I will continue to write things you like... different taste and all that.

Thanks for the compliment SarcasticSapphire. I was both nervous and excited to see if people would appreciate my writing.

I shall tease you a little on the third chapter, Miyako Dea. Just a little bit. I wonder if you could find it.

Hope to keep all of you entertained.

I actually have 4 chapters already but I am trying to kep them coherent. I am a person who changes her mind a lot.

Yes. Now you know my gender.

I am ranting because I couldn't make chapter two longer.

That's all.

I think... I easily forget what to put here when I don't make a note.

P.S. I don't like long A/N's but my mind wants you to know and my fingers are moving. Yes, thank you body for making a long A/N but not PM's. Thanks to laziness too, you know for not letting me open my laptop so this one probably has a lot of errors. Please feel free to tell me my mistakes so I can fix them.

And if you read this way too long note, I applaud you.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

I still don't own them. Yu Yu Hakusho is also not mine and rightfully belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

I don't like writing these every chapter.

Chapter 3

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror that night and groaned.

Her brother stayed true to his words and told their father who called the same night and sounded way too enthusiastic.

He had monologued - because other than a few grunts she just let him speak - about his excitement that she finally let her do something significant for her. He sent her gifts and supported her financially when asked - which happened once every blue moon because even though her stepfather was a commoner, he still sufficiently provided their needs - but never anything more. She spent summers with them and he saw that his little girl didn't need him or rather he could only watch because she took care of herself and others. When she fell she stood up. When she cried she knew why but can't help being sad. There was nothing for him to teach her about why life is the way it is because even as a child she understood. She didn't know but she understood. She accepted what came her way and she gets through it.

She once nursed a bird to health. It was attacked by a cat that Kagome scared away. The bird recovered but it could no longer fly. She kept it in a cage and took care of it. It died as all things did. Most children would cry and she did, but not because of the bird not waking up nor was it because she will not see it cried because she was sad. She believed it was in a better place now but she cried because she was left behind. She knew she couldn't come with it, she knew her family would miss her, she knew it is just the way it is, she didn't know why it is the way it is, but she understood.

Most children would make a fuss and ask why. Demand an answer, demand to be comforted. She just cried quietly in his arms. It didn't help his confidence as a father that he found her in the garden crying as she buried the bird. She didn't come to him when she cried, she went to her mother or her stepfather. It didn't make him feel any better when Takashi looks at him with pity whenever Kagome would not accept his help.

Why were his children so mature?

It was a relief that Satoshi acted like the child that he was. Both Takashi and Kagome doted on were both responsible, the only difference was he was the only father Takashi ever knew and Kagome was only with him a few months a year.

But ever since then, he was filled with dread. His daughter might never need him.

And she didn't.

She scraped her knees, sprained her ankle, lost her stepfather, and grew up. She was still a minor but he doubted she would ever need him.

HOWEVER.

Here he was talking to her about how he would get her into Ouran. He talked about how he would make sure that her and Souta's stay within the school would be safe and wonderful.

Inside he knew that she still didn't need him.

He knew that.

He hoped though. He wished so hard that this was the beggining of her depending on him.

It's terrible but he thanked those monsters with all his heart.

Kagome eventually passed the phone to her mother who would be the one to negotiate with her father.

She didn't want to go to this school.

Ouran might be the best pass to an actual future in this realm but she wasn't even sure if she was going to stay here. She only goes to school to satisfy her school meant being monitored by her father. Her father who knew nothing of her adventures, nothing of her life, and only a little of who she has become.

It didn't help that the uniform was too ladylike. She still wears skirts - she always wears shorts underneath now - but not ones that were hard to maneuver in.

From what she could get out of the conversation the host club - she couldn't believe that a school would allow such a club neither could she believe her brother would join - and her mother had, with Souta and gramps butting in, Japan was now inhabited by demons and the world was reminded that the things described in stories were real.

And that the host club was crazy. The good kind of crazy. She will definitely get along quite well with them.

Now, Koenma never said anything to her. She didn't think Yusuke and the others would mess up like this.

She needed to call them. Why did she come home with only the clothes on her back?

Because she has enough clothes to last months and everything else her mother will provide. And someone will come fetch her if there's a problem. But that's not the point.

It's a good thing she took all the necessary precautions before going to makai or she might come home only to find ashes.

Barriers were erected all around the shrine and she gave each of her family a bracelet with protective qualities. She has enemies to this day you know.

Her mother convinced her to go to Ouran. If not for her future, then for Souta's. And judt to add a little more oomph to their conversation her mother said: "...for our promise to me that you will get a degree. That is all I ask to ease my worries.

"The 'It's the least you could do after giving me heart attack every time you come home battered, bruised, and bloody" was left out.

For Souta she would do anything, for a promise she would do all she can to fulfill it, and for her mother she would give her life away to keep her happy.

So here she is trying on the uniform of her new school.

Fuck her life.

She probably is pretty high up there in the ranking of people with messed up lives.

'I thought the female uniform would be the counterpart of the male uniform.' She thought bitterly. She looked at herself in the mirror once more and proceeded to call Sesshoumaru's number, more specifically Shouma Taisho's number. A tycoon who came from a long line of lords.

She snorted.

Contacting Makai might be a problem but contacting Sesshoumaru is as easy as 123... if he pays you any attention.

That was how she got the excessively expensive uniform. Along with information about Japan's current predicament that is to be sent tomorrow. She kept the top as is but scrambled as she made a skirt with the bottoms. She wore black thigh high socks and black shoes with her finished uniform afterwards. She then checked her image one last time before going to sleep.

The next morning Takashi and Honey picked Souta and her up. Her mother said an ominous " I know you can do it".

They arrived at Ouran and the first thing she noticed was that it was a fortress. It could pass for one with all the defenses she noticed. Sneaking out of this place would be hard.

Story of her life... she sighed.

Everyone looked at them and whispered as they got out of the car.

They were led to the principal's office by one of the staff. She wondered why and then it clicked as she opened the door.

"Kagome! Souta! How are you two doing?" Mr. Suoh exclaimed.

"We are doing great. You seem to be doing well." Kagome bowed.

"No need to be so formal. I have everything that you need over here and I expect that Takashi and Mitsukuni will give you the tour." He handed her their schedule.

"As if. She has to be angry with you to not be formal. Very angry." Souta teasingly smiled.

"Well wouldn't want that to happen. Takashi, Mitsukuni, you can give them a small run down of the place before class." Mr. Suoh addresed the two with a wide smile.

"Un. Don't worry! We will make sure everything goes well!" Honey said with determination while Mori just nodded.

As they got out of the office Honey turned to face Kagome and Souta and asked: "Why did Suoh-san act like he knew the two of you?"

Kagome and Souta looked at each other and then face Honey.

"You didn't know? " Souta asked back.

"Know what?!" Honey whined.

"Suoh-san is our uncle." Kagome replied."Ehhhhhhhhh~! When did that happen?!" Honey was surprised to say the least and looked at Mori, willing him to say that statement was a joke.

"You didn't know?" Mori asked the same question as Souta. He was truly perplexed that Honey didn't know.

"So your stepfather was a Suoh?!" Honey was getting confused.

"No. Mother was a Suoh. Our last name is Higurashi remember?" Souta looked at his cousin as if he had a second head which was mirrored by Honey.

"Wait! Doesn't that mean that You are Tama-chan's cousins?!"

"Yeah. I guess it does." Kagome moved her head to the side in an act of innocent cuteness that Honey almost felt threatened for his role. After that startling conversation, Honey learned that only their families know excluding Tamaki, Satoshi, and Yasuchika - the younger generation, although Tamaki didn't fit that description.

Thankfully for Honey nothing else caused his heart to stop that day and the only eventful situation at hand was Mori's siblings had transferred. He also decided to keep their relationship with Tamaki a secret. He decided that said secret would out itself at the right time. As the last bell rung, Kagome and Souta were going with Mori and Honey to look at clubs. Kagome insisted on just watching though.

Souta was okay with any sport but was best at football and so he decided to join the football club. It looked like he was going to take some time and urged them to go. With an "I'll call you", he sent them off.

They decided to go to the host club after Kagome vehemently refused to join a club.

Upon arriving, all eyes turned their way.

Kagome was getting fed up with all the staring and whispering. She still didn't get why they couldn't just let the new kids pass by without staring.

"Ohohoho!" A laugh erupted from nowhere and a part of the floor spun around, rising like a screw would, as smoke filled the air.

"So this is Mori-senpai's sister! It is very nice to meet you! I am Renge!" A female appeared from the smoke.

"Uh... hi..." Kagome spoke out with an unsure voice.

Thus the females all greeted her and bombarded her with questions.

As the club closed and the last of the guests trickled out, she slumped down on a sofa and sighed in exhaustion.

She had entertained them and smiled till her face hurt.

Mori patted her head and gave her some tea. Honey offered her some cake. She took a sip and just as she was calming down, Tamaki, her cousin and so called host king, stood in front of her and praised her of her ability as a host, to which Kyouya agreed as he looked at today's records. She was booked 2 times. 5 girls in each group and some of the girls present here gravited to her spot with Mori and Honey. Pretty good for only one hour - the club was near closing when they came. He thought it was because she was the secret daughter of a Morinozuka and that the novelty would wear out soon.

"No." Kagome cut Tamaki off midway.

"Excuse me?" Tamaki asked, confused as to why she said no.

"I will not join your club." Kagome elaborated.

"And what gave you the idea..." Kaoru interrupted.

"That we would want you..." Hikaru continued.

"In our club?" They finished.

"Yes. Females can't be hosts you know Go-chan. " Honey said cutely.

"Then why is Fujioka-san here?" Kagome questioned.

They were all shocked. They replayed their time at the shrine to see what could have given it away.

'She was in her uniform, we all went to the bath separately - except for the twins -, what gave it away?'

"What are you talking about? This guy is all man!" Hikaru said too loudly.

"Yeah. That's right! He even has hair all over his body!" Kaoru laughed mechanically.

"Yeah! He also has a big package!" Tamaki shouted and everyone looked at him.

After a few awkward minutes for Tamaki, Kagome spoke.

"Then strip."

Everyone was sweating buckets except for Kyouya and Mori.

"Enough." Mori cut the tense silence. The hosts - except Kyouya - looked to him in hope that he would stop her inquiries.

"Haruhi is a girl." Mori said with a serious look.

And they all turned to stone, even Kyouya.

"Un. I thought so."

Thus the host club understood that Kagome came before the host club.

After explaining to her about why Haruhi was dressed as a boy and why she became a host, Kagome looked condescendingly at Honey and Mori.

Both boys were stabbed in the heart at the look Kagome gave them. Honey had tears ready to spill from his eyes and Mori had turned to stone, quickly crumbling as the wind passed by.

Kagome then proceeded to look out the window. Everyone followed her gaze, curious about what caught her attention.

After a minute, the twins were about to speak when the alarm went of. It indicated a quick retreat into the bunker.

Mori took Kagome's arm and pulled her along. The hosts ran.

"What's happening?" Kagome who was new to this school asked.

"A monster." The twins answered her.

"Where are we going?"

"To the bunker." Haruhi answered for her. She could tell Haruhi wasn't an athletic person. Haruhi was already panting. Tamaki dragged her along, his grip was tight as he squeezed her hand.

"I didn't know that Tamaki-san and Haruhi-san were together..." Kagome mumbled more to herself as she tried to think of a way to separate herself from the group. She could hardly say 'I need to go to the restroom' in this circumstance, although the phrase had allowed her to slip away multiple times. Maybe she should try...hmm...

She was dragged out of her thoughts by Haruhi and Tamaki stumbling - because Tamaki lost his footing when he heard Kagome and took Haruhi down with him - a little.

"How did you know?" The twins asked. They knew from what little they've seen that Kagome was observant and didn't scare easily. Even now she was asking questions like they were having dinner.

Kyouya looked at the girl. He had to watch out. She may not be a threat to the club but she sees things others don't.

Honey and Mori are a little less surprised having known of Kagome's intuition. She always said that it was women's intuition. It's a good thing women don't really have strong intuition, at least not like Kagome's. That would be a scary world.

Haruhi was blushing just a little bit more and it wasn't because of running. Tamaki opened and closed his mouth with a blush. Usually he would proclaim it all for the world to hear, but it was so sudden and out of place that he was gaping like a fish.

"Well you look like you wouldn't let her go even if you die... not a good reason but it just seems that way." Kagome explained.

"You and Mori-senpai are holding hands too!" Tamaki bursted out.

"Yeah but Morinozuka's are okay with wedding one's siblings." Kagome pointed out.

This statement had the twins and the lovebirds stumbling. They almost stopped running. They looked at Kagome to Mori and back. They didn't know what to say to that.

"I can marry Go-chan too!" Honey piped in with a hand raised as they ran, looking every bit like a child.

"That's true too." Kagome agreed.

"I hate to break up this little chat but you may want to start running a bit faster. The doors close after 15 minutes." Kyouya interrupted. He was actually quite miffed that he didn't know this info.

"Ah!" Kagome exclaimed a bit happily, though it wasn't as noticable as it should have been.

They turned to look at her.

"I forgot Souta!" She said worriedly. The hosts must've been imagining the bright atmosphere around her because that is pretty serious.

"Don't worry. Sou-chan is with the soccer club." Honey wanted to ease her fears even if he was worried himself.

"No! I need to find him!"

The hosts ignored the spotlight on her as she said that. They were imaging things again. Who could fake the concern for family?

Kagome was still a bad liar though she wasn't as terrible as before. The lie was believable enough though her acting could be better. It did however provided her anexcuse to act reckless. Kagome knew he was safe with the bracelet he wore.

Kagome escaped from Mori's grasp and took off in a speed that impressed the twins and the lovebirds.

* * *

**A/N:**

Well,that was an uneventful chapter.

Yes, Yu Yu Hakusho.

I am using that too.

For those waiting for some smexy stuff to happen, that's far off into the future. When the romance gets heavy. The first few chapters are kinda like introductions. Why is Kagome there and some such nonsense.

Sorry the ideas are all scattered. I have a version where Kagome is all bad-ass from the start but that I need to explain a bit more. Which turned into boring chapters.

Plus I am not good at describing fighting scenes.

Thanks for all those who followed and liked my story!

Until next time :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The moment Kagome turned a corner was the moment Mori's eyes narrowed in determination. He couldn't let her go.

He and Mitsukuni left strict instructions to Satoshi and Yasuchika and that was to protect Souta at all costs. Mori and Kagome might have been the only ones to actually be related to Souta but they were all raised together. It may have only amounted to a month a year but that was enough.

Satoshi and Yasuchika can protect themselves well enough but Mori's and Honey's order was to run.

Kagome and Souta were not raised fighters. They had to protect them.

When Mori took off so did Honey. The rest of host club ran after them. They knew the two seniors were able to fend for themselves but they remembered that screeching outside the shrine. They couldn't leave them, not with those monsters. Their little family was whole again. Tamaki was back, they couldn't just hide and lose two members.

* * *

Souta was with the soccer club when he heard the alarm. Everyone he could see panicked and ran away. He didn't understand what was happening. He decided to follow them and heard their panicked words.

"Monster!"

"They're here!"

"Run!"

When he heard that he stopped.

"Oh."

He wasn't scared because he knew that even if he wasn't wearing the charm his sister would save him.

He knew he should find a place to hide.

"Not with the students."

The scent of sweat, perfume, and fear. That is what leads the youkai to them. His sister taught him that. He will not become a nuisance to her. Not telling these people is fine. He just has to hide and his sister would find him.

"You can't even rest in this realm anymore sis."

His sister deserved a quite place to just relax but even that was taken from her.

He wants to get stronger. He has a little reiki and Goro - a monk that sometimes goes to makai - was teaching him offensive moves.

Goro it seemed is a direct descendant of Miroku and Sango. Their line was allowed by Enma to cross between realms - one of the conditions of Sesshoumaru as part of their treaty.

Kagome only teaches him some defensive moves.

He was able to fight E-class youkai and defend himself from D and C level youkai. He promised himself to gain enough power to be of help to his sister. He wasn't that talented when it came to reiki control but he makes a decent taijiya.

As he was looking for a place to hide Satoshi found him with a shout of: "I found the pipsqueak".

He really wanted to punch him for that, brother of his brother and sister or not.

"There you are brat."

"It's nice to see you too Chika-chan." He said with a sarcastic tone.

There goes his plan of not hiding with the others.

* * *

Kagome ran to where she sensed the youkai. She could tell that it was a C-class.

'Hoping that he's not hiding his full potential.' She grimaced at the thought. She's been tricked more than once and had scars to prove it.

She knew Mori and Honey are after her. She could sense their souls near. She had to finish this fast or risk involving them.

It was already in the school grounds. She needed to hurry before Sesshoumaru needs to be called in. He does not like 'cleaning up the trivial mess of the miko'.

She groaned knowing the scowl he would give her.

Just as she was thinking of excuses - just in case Sesshoumaru was called in - fire danced her way. She was able to roll of to the side and stood up to look at the youkai.

Fire rat.

"Seriously?!" She whined. "I have no time for this!"

And she didn't, Mori and Honey just needed to turn the corner to get a good view.

Fire rats weren't really that terrifying but their hides were near impenetrable, making them hard to kill. Inuyasha's robe was able to withstand her reiki after all.

She didn't have any weapons on her but was thankful for Genkai's training.

She was now able to form her reiki into weapons that she is familiar with.

A bow was immediately in her hands glowing blue and purple. She notched an arrow and was waiting for the rat to open his mouth. She could shoot him in the eye but he could dodge. When a fire rat blows fire he stands still as to not be dragged by the force of the fire.

One shot.

That was all she had or she would need to explain some things... a lot of them.

Just as the rat was about to open its mouth she let her arrow fly.

* * *

Mori appeared from the corner to see Kagome standing there.

Honey appeared next to him.

The rest came after Honey.

They saw nothing.

Kagome could sense her brother's aura. He was not happy.

Mori had time to think over Kagome's actions. He found them irrational. He was mad.

'Well, that's a first.' Honey thought. 'Takashi's really angry...'

As Mori approached Kagome with a thing or two to say, Nekozawa appeared between them.

"Miko! Your light shines like a beacon in this darkness!" Nekozawa stopped a few feet away from Kagome. He did not acknowledge neither Honey nor Mori.

'Since when did he act like...' was in the mind of the twins, Haruhi, and Kyouya as they spared a sideways glance at Tamaki.

"Such wonderful words for the wonderful lady! I didn't know you could utter such things with your dark appearance! No! It fits your character wonderfully..." Tamaki, the host king, was touched by Nekozawa and continued to ramble on about how he could have been a host if he didn't curse anyone - they could alter the music room to fit their needs and making a dark setting for Nekozawa's corner would be easy. He was however ignored as he continued on with his speech.

Kagome looked at Nekozawa and recognized his aura.

"Kitty." She said, surprising Honey and Mori.

"It is an honor to lay my eyes upon you! I have ventured to lure the world into darkness to see your shine better!" Nekozawa exclaimed.

Kagome giggled and thought that he was amusing. The not-related-by-blood hosts felt their jaw drop a little bit more. Tamaki was the only one accepting of Nekozawa's new way of speaking.

Mori however didn't find this situation the least bit entertaining. His sister was out here with him and Honey, the doors are probably closed, there's a monster that's on the school grounds, but most of all Nekozawa was flirting with his sister! That he did not like one bit.

Honey saw where this was going. Takashi was always the calm one but... Kagome is off limits. That goes for him too. At this rate, Kagome will marry Mori... he wants to marry Kagome! He knew though that Mori was one of the most possessive brothers out there. He had a HUGE sister complex and Nekozawa is digging his own grave by flirting so blatantly in front of Mori.

That is what Honey would think if he was not affected by the sight in front of him. Unfortunately for Nekozawa, Honey had a Kagome complex.

You wouldn't want to be Nekozawa right now.

After a thorough search of the school the students were given assurance by the head of security that the monster was nowhere in sight.

The students were relieved. They never sensed the terror before and now they were even more sorry for those without protection.

They never saw the monsters... but they feared nevertheless.

There were only a few that remembered the host club and the new students. Only a few noticed their absence. One of those was Souta.

'What if they found sis in the middle of her supposed job... or fraternizing with the monster?' Souta thought.

'It would be cool to have bro know about her... no more secrets...'

One of the things he didn't like was lying to everyone he cares about.

'No more secrets...'

He repeated in his mind. He didn't know when such whispers became wishes but now all he could do was stop himself from relaying such thoughts to his sister. It would hurt her. After all, she never wanted to cause him pain.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hey.

Uh...

Yeah...

Tired and Sleepy...

Haha

P. S.

Thank you for taking an interest in my story Alice Sakurai. That goes to all those who followed and reviewed my story. Thank you very much!


	6. Chapter 5

**WARNING:**

Short Chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

After 5 weeks a certain incident gave hope to the people of Japan. A certain teenage girl claimed that they were not monsters but demons and she could banish them.

A live broadcast of the news shows the girl banish one of the demon caught by the military with a touch and instantly gained fame and recognition.

She was called by the police that a demon was attacking a small town and informed that an escort was coming to pick her up.

For the second time the news showed her banishing the demon. A lot of soldiers died trying to hold down the demon so she could touch it. It was already said on the newscast before that she did not know how to fight.

But she gave hope.

The third time however was a complete disaster.

As before the soldiers were holding down a demon - a bat the size of a man- however unlike before her touch no longer worked and the soldiers were injured and worn down. The bat inevitably escaped injuring the teenage girl with brown hair and black eyes.

The people lost hope.

On the news, the girl apologized the next day. She said that she never had the ability to banish the demons. She showed a charm to them and said:

"This is a protection charm I bought. The shrine that sells them has two makers. I don't know who the other one is but the old man living on the shrine made most of them. The one he makes are not real but the other maker definitely has powers. I am so sorry. Please forgive me."

Some people were forgiving of her, some detested her, and some pitied her.

Although she gave a new spark of hope by giving them the name of the shrine.

The shrine was called...

...

...

...

'Higurashi Shrine'


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7**

"It's time to make our move." A toddler with a yellow pacifier declared from a red chair that swallows him.

"Finally! I can't wait anymore!" A teen with black hair that was gelled back and brown eyes shouted.

"You can say that again!" Agreed a male with orange hair.

"I'm guessing she is under the dog's protection." A red haired male interrupted their outbursts.

"Like you even need to question it." A small male with black spiky hair snorted.

"Well, talk with the UN has allowed those under us a certain freedom but you can't overdo it. Understand Yuusuke." The toddler gave Yuusuke a look.

"Hey! Hey! Hold on! It's mister 'I've-got-a-dragon-at-my-beck-and-call' that destroyed half the estate of the wolf prick!" The male known as Yuusuke pointed to the small male in dark clothing.

"You are the team leader, Yuusuke. You have to keep your team under control." The male with crimson hair chuckled.

"Oi! Don't think I forgot about you! I thought you and the "kit" - as you call him - got along swimmingly, then his whole house was overrun with plants!" Yuusuke screamed.

The toddler coughed in his seat and promptly reminded them not to cause as much damage. The "wolf prick" and "kit" they were talking about were two high ranking members of the "WEST" or the "Western Land". The WEST is under Lord Sesshoumaru's jurisdiction and a threat to even his father - King Enma. Without the cooperation of the WEST the separation of the three worlds wouldn't have been possible... not without blood anyway. They were only excused because the detectives have a sort of camaraderie with the said officials or it would have been a war which he doubts they could win.

However, they have been regarded as fairytales and legends. They have no real power on the human world. Ningenkai was a world with only a few friends to Reikai. They could start a war with Reikai too.

Although humans don't have the power they had before.

They discarded that for their swords, then guns, then missiles. They set it aside until they forgot it and lost it. Only a few remain with powers. Some of them are trained but most live their lives blissfully unaware of their powers.

How sad the humans have become.

* * *

Kagome had read the file Sesshoumaru had sent her and was surprised that no one in Makai nor Reikai noticed something amiss. Not one little rumor.

They must be dealing with a smart one here. He sent demons through Ningenkai that had no knowledge of him. They just saw the portal and went in.

'How convenient that the hundred or so demons happened to be passing by a usually empty path.'

The fourth week after the portal appeared, a new one manifested itself from the sea. It was located halfway between Japan and China. Some of the demons have gone to China and the world itself was abuzz with fear. It wasn't only Japan anymore and the humans are getting anxious.

Aside from the humans, demon clans that have integrated themselves with humans longer than the three worlds have been there were worried. Now that the humans know about them, they might have to uproot their whole family to Makai. And if they do get discovered, Kagome is afraid that hunting would be the humans favorite sport again.

Until they get a bit of information they would just have to wait and see where the next portal will be opened.

The next week a girl introduced herself as a savior. She had hoped that she wasn't a fake because of the animosity of people. She had also hoped that she was fake because she didn't want the people to know they were demons to protect the clans that have stayed behind - with permission from Reikai.

Like Nekozawa-senpai's family. They were Nekomatas. A family under Sesshoumaru for the purpose of investigation and information.

She didn't like what her brother and Mitsukuni did to him. Minor as they might be, injuries are still not alright to inflict. Plus he's a demon -quarter. A normal person would have been heavily injured under their onslaught.

She also didn't like that the girl on the news was a patron of their shrine. In any other circumstance she wouldn't care but everyone believes now and everyone was on the verge of desperation. She was glad that her father moved immediately to have the shrine protected - read as: closed off to unauthorized people. Her barriers were for hostile demons not hostile humans who want protection.

Sometimes she hated being nuetral.

Did she also say that she was under dorm arrest along with Souta for security purposes.

Word spreads easily in such an isolated place where the students know each other from their parents' business.

The only ones allowed to see her were Mori and Honey.

Oh! She forgot to mention that the head of security checked the tapes on the day of the attack and found her finishing off the rat demon.

Thank goodness for being the niece of the chairman of the school who is a rich man. It had been kept under wraps and hopefully it stays that way... with her luck though...

She sighed.

'Yay. New rich school.' She grimaced.

At least Nekozawa sneaks in to bring her news of the outside world.

Fuck her life.

A tap on the window broke her train of thoughts. She looked and saw Nekozawa holding a laptop on a branch. She opened the window and before she could speak, Nekozawa brought the screen of the laptop in front of her.

"Press play." He said with a clipped tone.

Knowing something serious just happened she lifted her hand and pressed play.

It was the news and on the news was a man with brown hair and brown eyes with a pacifier around his neck.

They did it.

She couldn't believe it.

It was as if a wave swallowed her and dragged her down to the bottom of the cold sea.

She was numb.

It happened. It was the day that something she had never imagined would come.

They outed themselves.

Koenma told them about the three worlds and how they were trying to figure out the cause of this.

The Reikai Tantei were there too. They would be the lead.

"For those who disbelieve, Yuusuke will demonstrate his ability." Koenma continued as he gestured for Yusuke to start.

Keiko won't like that... he just destroyed a building with one shot of his spirit gun. The building was abandoned and he toppled it over by making it unstable like a block of towers, not disintegrated it. Keiko would still not like that.

She knew she was gonna get dragged in somehow and then Sesshoumaru would come.

She was not looking forward to him meeting her father. He considered her his and her father won't take kindly to that.

Her brother would be mad too.

Mori and Honey got into a fight after she called Honey 'Mitsu-nii'. Another brother figure wouldn't work out well with him... and Honey.

'Ughh...'

Her head hurt. She had a huge migraine and Nekozawa just said: "there's more".

The interviewer asked about the shrine and her and Koenma actually said that she is under them. The Morinozuka and Higurashi family were not involved with them but 'they' were involved with one of 'theirs'. The families 'might' not even know about her or as he said: "our own".

Great play with words... too bad Sesshoumaru wouldn't like him making claims to her. Pack is important to him. Even though his pack wasn't mostly of demons.

'Great.' She thought.

'Just great'.

Better steel herself for the events to come.

She looked at Nekozawa and found him adorable.

'Just like Souta admiring his super heroes.'

She knew that once he knew her it would decrease. His admiration that is. She has been through so much and kept her feet firmly on the ground. Anyone could have done what she has done. That is how she sees it.

Nekozawa blushed under her stare. He couldn't believe that he is of help to his childhood hero. He looked up to her a lot and when he saw her last year at a party held by the WEST he saw that she shined like he always imagined her to. Her light would be better seen in a world of darkness.

He has never been able to stand the light but hers was as comforting as the stories say. He had an attraction to the light because he could never be in it... reading her adventures' description about her light captivated him. He then looked away from the light that burned him and sought to make the world darker to see her light from a far.

In that gathering of demons he knew he was right. The darkness suits her better. She radiated with a warm glow that the sun never gave to him.

He wanted to help her. To be of use! Because he can bask in that warm light.

The attention she was giving him was making him fidget but he couldn't look away. He didn't want to look away!

As the two were staring at each other, the door opened and a growl was heard.

The two of them looked to see a seething Mori and Honey with a sweet smile but oozed of a dark aura.

Nekozawa ran.

More specifically he jumped out the window and down the tree, leaving Kagome behind. He wouldn't be of any use if he was in the hospital or dead!

"Hi Niisan. Mitsu-nii." Her smile was a bit forced but she couldn't blame Nekozawa at all.

"Kagome. How long has he been visiting?" Mori's clipped tone inquired.

'Oh... well... since the first day...'

Like she could say that.

"Niisan when can I get out of here?" She brought out her puppy dog eyes and cute little pout.

Mori and Honey were reluctant to let this go but they couldn't resist. Making Kagome uncomfortable isn't going to help. They'll hunt down Nekozawa later.

"Uncle says that you need to be a little more patient. " Mori patted her head.

"By the way, do you know of an Urameshi?" Honey asked casually.

"Why do you ask, Mitsu-nii?" She hoped that they wouldn't press anymore.

"Oh~ nothing much. So?" Honey tilted his head to the side cutely.

"Um... maybe... a lot of people go to the shrine and there are some frequent visitors." She said.

He didn't really say Yuusuke Urameshi. It could have been anyone and there were a lot of visitors - Yuusuke included - but not for religious reasons.

Mori frowned at this. There was no adrenaline pumping in his veins and he was calm enough now that he noticed she was better at lying now, still a bad liar but better.

She was hiding something from him. It hurt to know that she was.

The man - Koenma - said that an acquaintance of the family was the one making the charms. It meant that his family was safe but Kagome might know. She has been helping the shrine more frequently. At least, that was what his mother told him.

What if this 'acquaintance' was a male?

What if said male was close to Kagome?

What if they were together?!

He couldn't allow that! He didn't even know the face of this man! What if he was no good?! Powers can't make Kagome happy. He needed to know who this guy was!

And so Mori had it stuck in his head that Kagome had a lover and that it was Kagome's lover that had powers.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hi!

Thank you for supporting my story lorreta537 and Foxluna. To you as well, Miyako Dea!

Thank you for reviewing, favorite-ing, following, or just plain reading.

I don't have a lot to say for this chapter but if you noticed the story will have more romance. Not immediately of course. It will slowly build up and reveal who I intended for Kagome but if you'd like you can give me a pairing and I will look and see if I can incorporate that into the story. You must understand that any pairing you suggest will be unrequited and might not be acted upon... unless you can read my mind and suggest the man that shall end up with Kagome.

Well you might not want to seeing that I already have someone in mind for Kagome.

Till some other day! Ciao!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Mori found out that Nekozawa 'visits' Kagome in her room, he had been adamant about staying with her at all times. He didn't change his mind no matter what Kagome said or did.

Kagome was so frustrated and she was a wee bit mad that she didn't even look him in the eyes.

Honey was a bit more forgiving. He understands that Kagome should be protected from any man but he wanted to sleep with Kagome too! He wouldn't even have tried to ask if Mori didn't feel the same way he did. She was too precious to give to some guy. It wasn't love, it was something more. The two of them are so in tune.

After the another week she was allowed out of her room. Of course, with an escort. Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins were given the task of escorting her during classes and - if Mori and Honey were away - after classes.

The host club was actually given the task but Kyouya and Tamaki were third years. They could only watch her during club hours.

Kagome didn't like it and approached her uncle to ask if he would so kindly let Nekozawa guard her too.

Mr. Suoh relented and asked Nekozawa. He had agreed and the host club were informed.

Guess who wasn't happy about that.

An almost injured quarter youkai later, Kagome was put in the charge of Hikaru and Kaoru.

Walking to her room as Nekozawa had escaped and is now hiding as he is being hunted down by Mori and Honey, Kagome thought of ways to escape the school. She needed to talk to Yuusuke and the others. Did they find a lead?

Things have started to get better in Japan but the detectives can only do so much. The soldiers are on guard duty and some of them are actively seeking out the demons. They were ordered to locate the youkai and report. They were to run if the youkai attack. The location would be given to the detectives and a car - or helicopter, depending on the situation - will be sent along with it.

The low class youkai aren't a problem for them but they never seemed to end.

The news broadcast always contained the slaying of the youkai and some guys, who have nothing to do but sit in front of a computer and watch the video of their coming and match the slain youkai to the ones that came out of the portal, found that there were youkai that didn't come from the two portals. The government looked into it because they were paranoid - and little rumors on the internet had some facts.

They were indeed not from the two portals. Alarmed at this sudden discovery the soldiers where sent to various parts of the country. They found little spots in caves or at the bottom of deep lakes that had smaller portals. Significantly smaller in size but takes longer to disappear. They pop in and out of existence. They no longer know how many there are. They of course did not give any knowledge of this to the public and called in Koenma.

The discussion kind of went like this:

"Hey we found out that the portals are many and have mostly been unnoticed. So can you send some more of your detectives here? We will pay them too."

Only in a more polite, drawn out, and round about way.

Some of them have been extra 'nice' to Koenma - prince of the spirit world where souls are judged. Koenma was very happy of their gifts - he doesn't need to turn them down as long as they don't ask for any favors and he is still fair is what he was thinking.

Yuusuke and the others are being payed generously - 3 out of 4 are human that have expenses to be paid and 1 out of 4 has a sister living with a human within a shrine and may or may not need money depending on the owner of the shrine. Yuusuke is even thinking about buying Keiko a ring - as in a will-you-marry-me kind of ring.

The 'request' lead into a discussion about demons. It kind of went like this:

"Well I didn't want to involve them but I have people who can go."

"Great! The check will be sent to their home or will be deposited directly."

"There's a problem."

"Do they want cash?"

"They're demons."

"Surely you are joking."

"Reikai cares not about what they are." Inwardly Koenma thinks: 'except my father who hates demons.'

"They are beasts!"

"They are your only chance for survival."

After a long silence and a little longer talking to themselves the government officials said:

"We understand."

And so they were told that they should not tell anyone about what they are. Lest they be shunned and plotted against. Koenma mentally groaned as he kept in the 'they are also sensitive, childish and tempermental so be careful of what you say'.

They were to be paid in gold and precious metals. They are definitely not gonna need money in the human realm and they were going to stay at the base of operation that no human knew about other than the detectives - A. K. A. Genkai's place.

Koenma decided against telling them that behind him were 2 sorta demons and a demon. The Reikai Tantei had become kind of like a symbol of power and they were praised and admired... there were some who were jealous and critical of them. No one denied that they were powerful though and even armies are afraid of them.

Speaking of, the other counties have tried to contact Reikai and the detectives to gain favor with them. After all, the 'humans' who can raze buildings to the ground with no effort at all are scary enemies. Reikai only talked to China as some of the demons from the second portal went to them. So far the ones who went to China were quiet but the detectives were to go using a Japanese jet after China infromed Japan. With this new information though, they might have to talk with the other countries and look into the reports about demons attacking cities in another country with no proof. Koenma can only spare so many men to deal with the loose demons.

When - not if - this information gets out early, hysteria will take over the masses. Koenma is only thankful that no demon with human form has been discovered. Forget about mass hysteria, blood will rain down on them for sure.

Koenma also has to talk to Sesshoumaru to see if he could lend some of his men. That is something he didn't want to do but has no choice. As long as he doesn't involve Kagome he shouldn't be killed. Maybe he should talk to Kagome first. Ask if she is willing to talk to Sesshoumaru with him. He will be safe with her around. Plus, there's more chance of Sesshoumaru agreeing to his request if Kagome wishes for him to do the same.

"Okay! I will save myse- talk to Kagome!"

* * *

Meanwhile the Hitachiin twins were brainstorming to scare Kagome. They were walking a few paces behind her and both have contemplating looks on their faces.

They caught each others eyes and knew that they were thinking the same thing.

'This is Haruhi all over again.'

They looked at her back again and one pair of eyes started to drift lower.

Hikaru was considered the more devious of the two - according to Haruhi - but not all that interested in shapely women. They were usually - for the lack of better words that has immediate impact - bitches. Their mother did work in the fashion industry and they've seen their attitudes. There would be some nice ones but nice doesn't keep you in the fashion business. They would be torn apart immediately. The twins were also exposed to different sexualities, meaning they grew up not caring whether they liked a boy or a girl though not in the 'I think she's/he's nice' but in the 'I think she/he is beautiful' kind of way. They might not have let anyone in but they knew how to appreciate beauty.

Kaoru was the more mature one - according to Haruhi - making him more open about his choices, to himself and Hikaru at least. Kaoru knew not to let his interest grow anymore than admiring her nice ass and legs and if he was sure that she wouldn't notice him staring at her big but not to big breast. Damn she had a nice body! If he wasn't going to be targeted by Big Brother Mori and First Cousin Honey, he would have tried to get her in bed after openly gawking at and sweet talking her. He would've tried when Mori and Honey weren't around but he knew that she wasn't that type of girl which would've made it more fun if he wasn't going to get killed afterwards. He could try though. He can be smooth and subtle and just because she didn't go fucking every guy around doesn't mean she did not have sex before.

A grin slowly crept up his face. It was one that Hikaru was familiar with and all he could think was 'talk about digging your own grave'. Then he remembered that Kaoru was more devious than he was in a different way. Haruhi had been right but wrong at the same time because she has never encountered this side of Kaoru. Kaoru especially loves it when he knows there will be a challenge. He had a weird brother but then again he had fallen in love with an unexpressive stick of a girl.

He just hopes this wouldn't ruin their friendship with the club seniors. Their family broke up once and that was one too many times.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hey! Everyone thanks for still being with me on the boring intro chapters.

Tsuki, I am happy to tell you that he is one of the people to love Kagome - not necessarily her one and only here though or maybe he is... Muwahahaha. He isn't gonna appear in the next chapter though.

Fluffy is amazing thank you for saying so.

FEARFLUFFY, I think I can add some more kitten and puppies in.

Serenity's Embrace... I thank you! You might be the only one who isn't getting bored by the slowness!

So, I was finally able to find the words to express my ideas.

BTW, the government bit was my way of trying to be funny and lazy at the same time.

GO LAZINESS!

Well this is a depressing a/n.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kagome got to her room relatively safe. She felt leering eyes stare at her all the way back. It was almost like having Miroku with her. He always did say he could see better behind them.

She knew it was one of the twins, Kaoru to be precise. Their aura were almost the same with few differences but she was sure because their soul were different. The aura that enveloped Kaoru's was emitting a feeling that is almost the same as some of her kidnappers, the ones that knew she was dangerous and took whatever came their way. The gaze is perverted and alerted her that he is awaiting some future event. She has not expected this of him as his aura is usually passive. She could still sense the prankster in him but it was with a passiveness that told her he was someone who would willingly take the backseat. This aura is saying otherwise.

Of course one of her brother's friends would take an interest in her body. Life hated her and she knew it.

She walked inside the bathroom for a long bath but saw a letter on the sink. Why leave it on the sink? She didn't know but she did not question it as she has weird friends, weirder allies, and not to mention she herself was not normal.

She found out that it was from Koenma.

It was asking her to come with him to talk with Sesshoumaru - A. K. A. keeping him was told to call him on the new communication device that looked like a cell phone to reply. A cell capable of making interdimentional calls.

It was left near her first aid kit and wondered if Koenma thought she was out battling demons rather than being imprisoned in her own school.

Well, she can't go because she had to talk to her uncle about the tape and the fact that she did not see an escape route. Nekozawa has been otherwise preoccupied trying to stay alive to show her ways to get in and out of the school.

'Yay! Overprotective family members!'

Thinking about it she sarcastically cheered about her overprotective second family too.

'I want a period of boring in my life.'

* * *

Mitsukuni was still on the look out for Nekozawa but his heart hurt. Kagome is a very friendly person with a lot of friends. He doesn't know how she met Nekozawa but they were too close for his liking. A bitter taste is left in his mouth whenever he thinks of their interaction. He knew he isn't going to be the one she chooses but he at least wanted her to tell him everything. He wants to be someone who is important to her above all, above the man that will hold her heart, above blood!

He shakes his head. First I have to torture Nekozawa about their secret. He knew she wasn't in love with Nekozawa. There was a secret between them though. He will make Nekozawa talk.

* * *

Mori was intently running around the campus trying to find Nekozawa. He will have that man's blood. How dare he go into Kagome's room! Even if he was invited.

He passed the twins but looked back. One of them was smiling at him. He wouldn't have looked back but that smile seemed malicious.

He shrugged.

'They must have been talking about their newest prank.' He thought.

* * *

Kaoru almost outright laughed as they came across Mori still hunting down Nekozawa.

'I never thought Nekozawa-senpai would be useful when it comes to seducing a senpai's sister or maybe I should call it distracting the sister's guard dogs. '

He felt his lips curl up as Mori passed them. Mori looked back but he can't help but smile.

'This will be fun.'

* * *

Hikaru gave a sideways glance at his brother. He can't help but feel worried. Haruhi was a part of their family and with her being around only 6 guys most of the time, it was inevitable that she hooked up with one them.

This was different.

It's Mori's sister.

Even if by some miracle they end up together, Mori and Honey will be out for his blood. He thought he was the stupi- less intelligent twin.

He froze when Mori looked back.

Kaoru was supposed to be the sensible one!

* * *

Kyouya was looking over the files of Mrs. Higurashi and found them odd. There is nothing before she married Mr. Higurashi.

He found some interesting things from the Morinozuka's own secret archives though - he will never tell Mori that he contacts all of their parents, enough to have tea with them, make an excuse to leave the room, locate their little hideaway of secrets and be back without anyone noticing anything.

She was from some pretty expensive private schools, had a great career behind the scenes - which would explain why no one in the business industry knows her personally - and married to an influential person with 2 kids. Only to become an ordinary housewife.

What caught his attention though was her maiden name.

She was a Suoh.

Yuzuru Suoh's little sister.

Tamaki's aunt.

That would mean that Tamaki was already born and both father and son rejected. The Suohs still had Mori and Kagome. It must have been devastating for Tamaki's grandmother to see her only daughter's divorce during turbulent times. Hence, Mrs. Higurashi was disowned. Takahashi was under the Morinozuka name and Kagome was taken with her 'disgrace of a mother' and that left no one but Tamaki to inherit the fortune of the Suohs. Takahashi would have been heir to both if not for Mrs. Higurashi asking Mr. Morinozuka to not allow Takashi near his grandmother until said grandmother accepts Tamaki with her whole heart.

Hypothetically.

If their attitudes match up to what Kyouya has observed of them.

He finds it scary that Mrs. Higurashi might have planned it to turn out this way.

The next enigma was Kagome.

She is in the line of succession to both families. Her constitution leaves a lot to be desired though.

Looking through all of her abscences and illnesses, he can't help but think this is all a lie. The girl was healthier than a horse in full gallop and he wonders what has she been doing. It all stopped last year though, only to have it repeat.

She's hiding something.

She's smart enough to hide it too. Plus she is very pleasing to the eyes.

The merit he sees in courting her is high. Very high.

* * *

Haruhi and Tamaki were oblivious to everyone's little thoughts as they ate some sandwiches Haruhi made.

How peaceful.

* * *

**A/N:**

Forgot to mention it last chapter but Kaoru is going to be my little pervert in the host club. Hehe. Kyouya won't think about that stuff... much. Finally! The rating won't be that much of a lie!

Tsuki: Thanks for reading! Although Tamaki and Haruhi are a done deal... unless it helps the plot to break them up. Sesshoumaru may or may not appear in chap 9 or 10. It will be doon though. Thanks for being patient.

Bloodcherry: Thanks for the encouragements! I'm honored that you think that you're suprised about the number of reviews. I'll try to hasten the story without it looking rushed and just wrong. I hope I can keep you reading!

Foxluna: Thanks for bearing with the slow buildup of the story. I also ask myself when the host club are gonna find out. Hopefully soon. I want the drama to start after all!

DemonKittyAngel: I'm glad you checked it out too! I hope you keep checking out this very slow story of mine. Thanks for reviewing! Nekozawa will probably end up as her guardian. Probably.

I would like to express my gratitude to those who followed and favorited my story too. And those that followed me - and this is where you enter the stupid blush.

Till next time!


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Walking along the corridor was like walking to her death that was long before decided.

Okay, maybe that was a bit too overdramatic.

She can't help but dread this meeting. Sure she can run circles around her uncle - metaphorically, although she can do so literally - but not the people who saw the tape.

Her uncle is a fool who is blindsided by the past. She is no longer the little girl who was honest and simple to please. At least she liked to think so. He doesn't know that children can grow up faster than he can blink that is why she can easily fool him.

He believes that, like Tamaki, she has not grown much. His mistake.

Her uncle was a sharp person but she had found it even easier to deal with him after she became efficient in handling demon suitors like Kouga.

She was thankful to her uncle though. He was the one that prepared her for surprises that came on the day of her 15th birthday after all.

She got used to his antics long ago and that made her adaptable.

Without her noticing she was a few meters in front of the door to her uncle's office. She would be alone with her uncle and the head of security - for Ouran of course.

With her last few seconds she started breathing in and out deeply. Meditating before she faces total exposure should help her clear her head.

'Why couldn't I have just said that I will go with Koenma and probably never come back.'

A few seconds and she registered the way she phrased that.

She stopped walking and covered her face with both hands and shivered.

'Eew.'

He might have an above average face and she likes him well enough... it's just... it was like loving a 5 year old romantically when you are 20. True Koenma might be older than her grandparents' age combined but he is little more than a toddler inside and mostly outside.

'why does he keep his baby form again?'

Kagome continued walking until she reached the door.

She turned the knob after receiving a 'come in' as a reply to her knocks.

'This is it. Do or die.'

* * *

Koenma was nervously pacing in front of the seat he was told to sit in. He couldn't calm down. Aside from Kagome and a few selected others can fear not a meeting with the Lord of the West. Not even life as Lady of the West was coveted by the smarter women. However there were those who believed that Sesshoumaru would take one look at them and fall in love with them, living happily ever after. They were disillusioned when he leaves after drinking his tea without a word, without a glance. Those marriage interviews erased the 'fall in love with them' part but not the 'live happily ever after' part. Now those meetings were quickly spread throughout Makai and made most women so disheartened to even think of being the Lady of the West.

Sesshoumaru is desirable, his power and wealth are simply a bonus compared to his looks. His personality... women find him honorable and noble but men find him downright terrifying - or someone to be wary of.

He should have gotten Kurama to do this the moment Kagome said no.

He jumped when the door opened.

'Do or die. Someone tell him it's or not and!' Koenma mentally screamed as he tries to stop his legs from trying to run away.

"Baby." Sesshoumaru acknowledge d him as he walks towards his desk. They were in Ningenkai because Sesshoumaru had a business meeting.

Bowing a little bit, Koenma opened his mouth to speak when his cell phone rang. He jumped again and noticed Sesshoumaru's displeasure. His black elegant eyebrows pointed a few millimeters down as his eyes slightly narrowed. His face was stone cold and Koenma feared for the worst if he did not turn his cell phone off.

He was about to turn it off when he read the name on the screen and felt as if he was saved.

The elated look on his face was enough to cause Sesshoumaru to growl - a warning.

He shook his head and said:

"I know I was the one to arrange this meeting but this is a call that I must take."

Sesshoumaru was not happy to be set aside for a phone call but allowed it.

'For now.' The comment Koenma made on the news about Kagome being theirs was to be discussed thoroughly, ending it now would not do.

Koenma stepped outside for a moment to take the call.

"Kagome! Did you change your mind?! I can let you talk to Sesshoumaru right this second!"

"Who is this?"

Time seemed to stop as Koenma heard the male voice.

"Who is this?" Koenma's mind went on overdrive.

'Did Kagome lose her phone? Did someone steal it? Did she get kidnapped?' The again was promptly left out.

Sesshoumaru took his phone the moment he asked for the other man's identity.

'This isn't good.'

Koenma always forgets about a demon's good hearing - more so Sesshoumaru's.

* * *

All it took for Koenma to grab Sesshoumaru's attention was to say 'Kagome'.

Sesshoumaru made his way to the door once he heard the very male voice.

He wasn't very happy.

'Did the miko lose her phone again? Did someone steal it? Did the miko get kidnapped again? Or... is this the miko's belov-' Sesshoumaru forced the last thought away. Getting himself worked up will not help the miko. He, however, couldn't shake the feeling that he knew this man.

"Who is this?"

It wasn't a question but a demand that was uttered in such a coldness that sends shivers running along your spine.

"Taisho... Shouma?!" The man on the other end hesitantly said and the suprise was evident in the man's voice, as well.

"Suoh Yuzuru."

He doesn't know why one of his business partners was on the other end or how said partner got Kagome's phone but if anything untoward happened to what was his... blood WILL be spilled.

"Baby. We are leaving. Follow me."

He didn't need to add the 'or die' because Koenma already knows the consequences.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hey all! New chapter!

DemonKittyAngel: you are so sweet! I don't really want to just get to the juicy parts - I am dying to write them though - just a few words can change one's view on the situation after all. Well I am sure Sesshoumaru would love to receive a phone call from her but it's not happening in this chapter. Maybe some other time. Kaoru may die if anyone finds out. I hope he doesn't get killed! Yes I'm the writer but the story just writes itself - using my fingers to type it out. Also... I am the one dying to get to the smexy parts! It's what I want to write that I can't write until certain events! That's why I always bring up the romance bit. Ehehehe.

Shie0917: thanks for pointing out that little embarrassing mistake. Hehe. Thanks for your support! I hope you enjoy the next few chapters that are all about feelings!

Tsuki: Fluffy is here! He is here! A peek at what lies beyond Sesshoumaru's cold exterior is up next!

Kim: no he does not! It's always fun when the ones with the info know nothing at all! Thanks for the encouragement!

Thanks for all those who followed my story since the beggining and sorry for the long A/N's!


End file.
